The invention relates to tires having unequal bead diameters as shown and described in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,018,597; 2,108,329; and British Pat. No. 1,275,409. The invention is directed to providing a tire of this type with improved lateral stability.
Briefly stated, the invention is in a tire having a pair of annular beads with unequal bead diameters. The contour lengths of the sidewalls of the tire are made as nearly equal as possible. The contour lengths are measured along the neutral axis of the carcass plies between the center axis of the beads and a plane CP containing the mid-circumferential centerline of the tread, such plane herein referred to as the centerplane.